Discurso de Bodas
by JeRaLdine
Summary: La madrina decide confesar sus sentimientos en el último momento, pero tal vez ya sea muy tarde ¿o no?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling & WB, esto no se hace con fines económicos sólo imaginativos:)**

* * *

**Discurso de Bodas **

Luna con un rápido movimiento silenció la música ensordecedora, se subió a la mesa colocando su varita en su garganta, lanzando un _sonorus_, en tanto todas las personas de la fiesta le miraban expectantes y otras un tanto curiosas.

— ¿Saben? Hoy me pregunto aquí en esta fiesta, el verdadero significado de la palabra locura, desde pequeña fui llamada de muchas maneras diferentes por la sencilla razón de que creo en cosas que otros no comprenderían, pero mientras bebía de mi vaso, me di cuenta que _todos_ustedes, están mucho más locos que yo. ¿Y saben por qué? — Cuestionó notando las diferentes reacciones que estaba logrando con su discurso— Aún sabiendo que esta **boda** es una completa mentira, sonríen "felices" siguiendo con este estúpido circo —pausó sorbiendo de su vaso, refrescando su garganta.

—Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe pero lo calla, nadie dice nada, todo es correcto, _todos _somos felices. Bien puede ser que el whisky de fuego me haya ayudado, pero yo se que ustedes —señaló a los novios y padrinos— saben que lo que voy a decir es cierto

—Desde que entre a Hogwarts yo miraba a lo lejos al gran trió dorado deseando ser una más de su grupo, tal vez no fui una miembro como tal, pero si los considero mis amigos desde que estuvimos juntos en el Ejercito de Dumbledore —confesó con melancolía—. Y fue así que me di cuenta de muchas cosas que las personas a mí alrededor no observaron o no deseaban hacerlo —suspiró mientras dibujaba una sonrisa triste.

—Hermione nunca te has preguntado el porqué te nace por Harry un instinto de protección, has estado con él en tomo momento, incluso ahora, fingiendo una felicidad completa que no es cierta en su totalidad. Mírate enfundada en tu hermoso y caro vestido blanco, se que aún hace unas horas te preguntabas al espejo ¿si esto qué estabas asiendo era lo correcto? Sé que darías la vida sin pestañear si con ello aseguraras que Harry será completamente dichoso —las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron al notar la reacción que tenían sus palabras en Hermione, que comenzaba a tener los ojos cristalinos—. Eso querida amiga, más que amistad es amor, o dime si no en este preciso momento, ¿sí él te pidiera que lo acompañaras en una aventura tomarías tu maleta y le seguirías hasta el fin del mundo?

Hermione apartó la mirada incapaz de responder eso. —Sólo tu querida no has querido terminar de aceptarlo, temes darle un nombre a todo lo que él te hace sentir.

—Luna baja de ahí —pidió Neville—, has bebido demasiado.

—Estoy bien —dijo alejándose de su alcance.

— ¿Qué pretende diciendo esto? —cuestionó Molly Weasley, notando el alboroto que estaban causando sus palabras, no sólo en los festejados, sino en los invitados que cuchicheaban sin parar.

—Felicidades Ronny has conseguido la única "cosa" que el gran Harry Potter nunca tendrá, Hermione podrá estar físicamente a tu lado como tu esposa, pero ¿a qué precio estas consiguiendo este matrimonio?, mira tus ojos azules han perdido su brillo, mira tus ojeras será que los remordimientos no te han dejado dormir. Eres un mentiroso tu ni siquiera la amas cómo dices hacerlo —unas gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Harry James Potter conocido por todo el mundo mágico, tan ingenuo y testarudo. Aún cuando te esta doliendo verla allí tomada de la mano de tu mejor amigo sigues creyendo que son sólo celos fraternales, porque tú la ves cómo la hermana que nunca tuviste ¿cierto? —su tono sarcástico, no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

—Sabes que vivir sin ella es imposible y por eso temiste intentar sobrepasar la línea de la amistad cuando te diste cuenta que ella era más importante que cualquier otra mujer, para ti su apoyo incondicional y su cariño lo han sido todo. Por ella y por nadie más fue que te enfrentaste al Señor oscuro, sabias que ella corría peligro y te la llevaste contigo, la necesitabas para superar toda esa pesadilla. Ella era tu salvavidas y no podías alejarte de ella, aunque lo intentaras siempre terminabas volviendo a ella, a sus consejos, a su cariño. Ella era, es y seguirá siendo tu mejor amiga, de la cual te enamoraste—suspiro resignada

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa llenaron el lugar. Los reporteros de _El Profeta,_ tomaban fotos, mientras sus plumas escribían veloces en las libretas, la que sería la noticia del año.

—Ginevra aún cuando te de seguridad llevar ese anillo de compromiso tienes miedo que mañana Harry se dé cuenta de lo que siente, pero querida no te atormentes más y duerme, él ya lo sabe desde mucho antes de que tu siquiera lo sospecharas. En un principio tu amor por él era verdadero ahora la rutina y el aburrimiento han terminado por malgastar su relación; buscaste en otros brazos lo que nunca has sentido por Harry, y lo has encontrado en la persona que menos esperabas pero tienes miedo de seguir con ese sueño efímero del que puedes despertar y por el cual sigues pidiendo a Merlín que nunca termine —movió su mano hacia un rubio que estaba alejado de la multitud, casi se podría decir que en las sombras.

Ginny se hundió en su silla, con la mano en su boca queriendo sofocar su llanto que tenía mucho de vergüenza y de dolor, porque su amiga tenía mucha razón, pero ella había querido aferrarse a su sueño de ser la esposa de Harry Potter, sin aceptar que su corazón ya había escogido a otro hombre.

—Hurón también tengo algo que decirte, la guerra te quito muchas cosas y también te dejó muchas lecciones y obstáculos que has aprendido a sobrepasar, has crecido como persona y encontraste el amor, en quién menos pensabas. Te aconsejo que dejes atrás la enemistad, los prejuicios y no la dejas ir, porque ver a la persona que amas, casarse con alguien más es tan doloroso, aún estas a tiempo de aceptar que tu corazón le pertenece a una Weasley—señaló a su amiga, esbozando la sombra de una sonrisa—. Ginny necesita escucharlo de tu propia boca para intentar creerte.

Luna dio el último sorbo a su vaso, no había más alcohol y tampoco podía seguir ahí, no iba a seguir fingiendo que estaba de acuerdo con esa boda, no si él corazón se le estaba partiendo en mil pedazos.

—Así termina el discurso de la madrina de honor, tal vez no es lo que esperaban, lo siento, fue un error aceptar participar en esta farsa, no puedo seguir viéndote Ron, no si aún siento esto por ti, que me causa heridas que terminaran por desangrar mi alma y terminare vacía —se limpió el rostro de forma furiosa—. Si puede que con los años le haga honor a mi sobrenombre de Lunática pero no ahora, quién quiera creer mis palabras hágalo. No creo que sólo haya calado en mí lo que he dicho, lo veo en sus miradas, porque todos ustedes se negaron a ver más allá de lo ordinario conformándose con lo que se esperaba de ustedes, cumpliendo sueños ajenos, menos los suyos.

—Mis felicitaciones a "la pareja perfecta"—Luna bajó de la mesa, tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la salida con la cara en alto, dejando tras de sí un trago amargo, una boda arruinada y mucho por aclarar. Sin darse cuenta que un hombre por fin había decidido ser sincero con sus sentimientos y cruzaba el salón para ir por ella, ante la incredulidad de todos.

* * *

**¿Qué les diré?**

** Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**También quiero agradecerle a The Darkness Princess por tenerme tanta paciencia y darme una mano. **


End file.
